Tell Me A Lie
by Kietch
Summary: I never wanted to lie. But I just can't stop it anymore. . . ONE SHOT.


"I love you… So much…"

He says as he pulls me into an embrace. Those are such sweet words but honestly, I can't seem to say the same. Call me heartless but, I don't even know if I really do.

He finally pulls away. _What a relief…_ "What do you say about tomorrow? Please say yes…" He pleads as he tilts my chin up, those alluring cerulean eyes scanning mine for an answer. _ .It. _

'_This is wrong & you know it' _A statement that my conscious keeps telling me every now & then. But I can never deny this person really, no matter how hard I try. "Fine." I mutter in defeat.

He lets go of my shoulders and throws a fist into the air. "Yes! Yes!" He yells out into the heavens. I rub my face on both of my palms in annoyance. _I swear… this guy… _As much as I want to say _'no'_ every time but I really can't…

"You're the best Flaky-" He pauses to lean a little closer to my face & I ease backwards in response, getting the message, he returns back to sitting 5 inches away from me. "… You don't want my kiss?" He whines & pouts.

_NO. _My conscious yells out. I quickly looked away & started to fiddle with the hem of my sweater. "I… Don't know…" I mumble. I don't want it. No, I do not.

He suddenly pulled my wrists and brought his face closer to mine. "Really now? Don't lie to me, Flaky." I closed my eyes shut & looked away. _I don't want it. No more. _Now holding both my wrists with one hand, I felt the other hand pull my chin for me to face him yet I don't open my eyes yet. _Please stop. _"Just one…" He pleads on more time.

I can feel his breathing on my lips. I manage to open my left eye to see him "But… Y-you already had more than one today-"I got cut off as his lips pressed on mine, opening both my eyes wide in shock as he did. I push him away weakly with both of my now free hands. _I can't… _But that was a useless attempt as he wrapped his arms around my waist & pulled me closer.

He finally pulls away after what seemed like forever. "See? No point in resisting. You love it anyway." He says as he pinches my cheek. "How cute you are, Flaky." He laughs at my embarrassment.

I slap his arm in return. "I hate y-you!"

"Hoho~ well if you were more honest with yourself, this would be a lot easier for you, baby." He teases & leans back on the tree, releasing a heavy sigh. "I wonder when I can have my turn with you… It's just not fair."

_Not fair? _

"You're forgetting your place, Splendid…" I mutter as I pull my knees up to my chest.

He grunts & exasperatedly runs his hands on his hair. "So what? I love you & you love me too. I know I have no right to call you mine or to make you mine. No need to remind of my _place, _Flaky."

"Just saying…" I look up to my phone. _4:36 p.m._ I stood up and dusted away any dirt from my skirt. "I h-have to go."

He looks away irritated. "Yeah… Just go," He looks back at me, forcing a smile on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?" His eyes filled with hope.

I manage a small smile in reply. "O-okay…" I say as I turned around and started to walk away.

_I'm sorry, Splendid but… I just can't keep doing this to Flippy anymore…_

* * *

><p>As I close the door behind me, noticing the camouflage jacket on the sofa. <em>He's home early… <em>I removed my boots & placed my bag on the sofa. "Flippy?" I call out but no answer. _Let it not be Fliqpy… Please… Please… _I started to tremble as I walked up the stairs quietly. This silence scares me a lot, especially if it's Fliqpy we're talking about. He's into surprise attacks more often than not.

I shakily reach out for the door knob and gently turned it around as I pushed the door slowly open. "Mmm…" I hear as I open the door a little more to see a sleeping Flippy on our bed. _Oh god… I swear I'll die of a heart attack. _I smile as I see his gentle face & walked to the bed to sit on the available space beside him.

"F... Laky..." I hear him mumble as he turns around with sleepy emerald eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead..." I say sweetly as I caress his cheek & he smiles at the action. He pulls me in an instant, making me lie down below him as he lies down on top of me, resting his head comfortably on my chest.

"Baby… I've been waiting for you… What took you so long…?" He mutters sleepily as he rubs his cheek on me.

_Sorry… _"School got me occupied… N-needed to submit papers to my professors…" I say as I hug him tightly. _Please forgive me… _

"It's alright, Flaky… You've been working so hard lately, love… That's good…" He yawns as he nibbles a part of my sweater. "Sleep some more with me…?" He looks up at me with heavy lidded glassy emerald eyes.

I caress his hair a bit. "Alright, Flippy... I love you…" I whisper as I place my lips on his head, controlling my tears.

_Torn between two lovers… what am I to do…? I know I can't keep this up forever… I know I have to give up one & keep only one. I'm so confused & it's tearing me apart… _

"I love you too, Flaky… Only you."


End file.
